The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to computational linguistics.
Human vision is accustomed to various formatting in text, created with various intentions, such as to gather the viewer's attention to some summarized information, to highlight or specially relate some sections with others, and to create information hierarchy within the document. As such, small changes in font size, boldface, italics or color is often intended to highlight a section, and does not necessarily represent a significant change in context.